headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Texas Chainsaw Massacre: About a Boy 1
| next = }} "About a Boy" is a one-shot comic book special of the slasher horror subgenre. It is based on the Texas Chainsaw Massacre franchise and takes place in the continuity of the 2003 remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre feature film and its 2006 prequel film, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. The story was written by Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning with artwork by Joel Gomez and inks by Troy Hubbs. The cover art for this issue was composed by Darick Robertson with J.D. Mettler on inks. The story was colored by Randy Mayor and lettered by Wes Abbott. It was edited by Kristy Quinn and Ben Abernathy. This issue shipped with a September, 2007 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). It was published by WildStorm Productions - a division of DC Comics. Synopsis July 9th, 1958 A school teacher named Mister Hansen comes to the Hewitt household to speak with Luda May Hewitt. He tells her that the town school that her son Tommy attends is being shut down due to budget concerns and that the students are being transferred to a school in Lynchfield. His main concern though is Thomas himself. He tells Luda May that Tommy's physical and mental handicaps make him a target for ridicule and he feels that his diminished capacity for learning would be better served at a special school. While Hansen and Luda May continue to speak, Tommy Hewitt is at a nearby lake watching a group of bathers. When they take notice of him, they begin chastising him, calling him a creep and a freak. One of them, Jesse, throws a rock at Tommy, driving the boy away. Tommy retreats into the woods to nurse his wound but keeps a close eye on his assailant. When Jesse leaves the waterhole to go home, Tommy leaps from the bushes and attacks him. He brings Jesse back to a mill on the family property and ties him to an old bed. Jesse suddenly awakens and begins screaming for help. When he looks up, he sees Tommy clad from head to toe in stitched together animal pelts. The boy begins screaming in terror as Tommy leans over his face with a knife. Back at the main house, Mister Hansen continues to express his concerns for Tommy's wellbeing. He tells Luda May that he has become aware of Tommy's predilection towards trapping and skinning small animals. This concern is compounded by the fact that Tommy appears to have taken up needlepoint – the only school activity that he has expressed any interest in. Luda May listens quietly, but insists that there is nothing wrong with her boy. If Tommy's behavior seems irrational, she states, it is because of those who torment him. Back at the mill, Tommy's uncle Charlie Hewitt enters the building with his shotgun. He is stunned to see the kidnapped boy tied to the bed, his face completely skinned. Though surprised, he does not disapprove of Tommy's actions, and muses as to what needs his nephew might be hoping to satisfy. He even assists him by finishing the boy off with a blast from his shotgun, then burying the body in a nearby creek. Back at the main house, Mister Hansen tells Luda May that he feels Tommy is dangerous and that he intends to file a report with the city. As he turns to leave, Luda May picks up a shovel and dashes him across the back of the head, killing him. Afterwards, Tommy and Charlie return to the house. Luda May doesn't say a word about the dead teacher, but simply tells the two to wash up for supper. Appearances Featured characters * Leatherface, Thomas Hewitt Supporting characters * Luda May Hewitt * Sheriff Hoyt, Charlie Hewitt Antagonists * Jesse Minor characters * Mister Hansen * Monty Hewitt * Mary Beth Organizations * Hewitt family Locations * Texas :* Travis County :* Fuller ::* Hewitt residence Items * Charlie Hewitt's shotgun * Luda May's shovel Notes & Trivia * "Texas Chainsaw Massacre: About a Boy" redirects to this page. * This issue shipped to retailers on July 18th, 2007. * Chronologically speaking, Jesse is the first murder victim of Thomas Hewitt. * This is the only instance of Luda May Hewitt committing a murder. Recommended Reading * Texas Chainsaw Massacre * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Raising Cain * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: By Himself * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Cut! See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:Texas Chainsaw Massacre comic books Category:2007 comic book issues Category:Jim Lee/Executive editor Category:Dan Abnett/Writer Category:Andy Lanning/Writer Category:Joel Gomez/Penciler Category:Troy Hubbs/Inker Category:Darick Robertson/Cover artist Category:J.D. Mettler/Cover inker Category:Randy Mayor/Colorist Category:Wes Abbott/Letterer Category:Kristy Quinn/Editor Category:Ben Abernathy/Editor Category:Comics with plot summaries